Soirée Déguisée
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: " Ça à l'air de vous plaire… -Votre déguisement ? -Les soirées déguisées, précisa-t-elle. " House, Cuddy et tous les autres.


_Hello !_

 _Me revoilà dans un tout nouveau genre. Quelque chose de plus léger._

 _Quelque chose de plus... festif ! J'attends vos avis et vos conseils. (:_

* * *

Les spots de lumières faisaient rayonner l'hôpital dans cette nuit noire. Le parking était plein et déjà on pouvait y entendre la musique provenant de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les invités passaient les grandes portes de l'hôpital vêtus de leurs plus beaux costumes. Accoudé au bar, le diagnosticien jugeait du regard toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et analysait avec fanatisme leurs déguisements plus ou moins seyants. Il réajusta sa perruque et fit signe au barman. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait ici, Cuddy n'avait pas eu besoin d'insister ou de marchander quelques heures de consultations pour qu'il soit là.

- _Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?_

 _-Du rhum,_ jubila-t-il.

La boisson devait coller au personnage. Il attrapa ensuite son verre et le vida, cul sec. Il voulut faire le tour de la salle, mais pour le bien de son déguisement, il avait dû délaisser sa canne. Il attrapa le flacon orange dissimulé dans sa poche et goba deux comprimés. Ça, c'était pour son personnage, celui de Gregory House.

- _Un pirate ?_ Demanda une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à une sublime Marilyn Monroe. Sa robe blanche caressait ses formes d'une façon très sensuelle. Ses cheveux blonds avaient dû être légèrement raccourcit avant d'avoir été bouclés. Ses lèvres rouges et son regard clair. Il eut du mal à reconnaitre la jeune femme qu'il avait embauché quelques années auparavant.

- _Pas n'importe quel pirate_ , l'informa-t-il, _le meilleur !_

- _Jack Sparrow !_ Ajouta un jeune Elvis Presley.

The King étreignit l'autre icone des années 50 devant les yeux du héros de Pirates des Caraïbes.

- _Capitaine Jack Sparrow_ , rectifia House comme l'aurait fait son personnage.

- _Le chapeau vous va bien !_ Dit Cameron en se laissant enlacer par Chase.

- _Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un fan_ , reprit le chirurgien dont les boucles blondes avaient été dissimulées sous une perruque de cheveux noir en banane.

- _Comment ne pas l'être ? Le pirate le plus misérable des mers !_

Les deux plus jeunes s'échangèrent un sourire avant qu'il ne lui prenne la main.

- _Prête pour danser un petit rock ?_

Il l'attira sur la piste alors qu'un morceau plus dansant résonnait, laissant House seul. De loin, il remarqua un duo de Star Wars : Maître Yoda, reconnut-il de dos, et Dark Vador comparaient leurs armes. Le pirate les observait faire lorsque le sabre laser s'illumina. Le personnage le plus sombre s'amusa à faire quelques parades du film sous le regard de quelques autres médecins déguisés.

- _Votre équipage vous a abandonné ?_ Railla Thirteen en s'approchant de lui.

Sa combinaison noire moulait ses formes à la perfection. Ses oreilles de chat, son regard intensifié par le masque… Il faillit en perdre la tête.

- _Sur une île déserte !_ Affirma-t-il. _Je me suis échappé en…_

 _-N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous avez noué deux tortues de mer_ , coupa-t-elle en un regard moqueur.

Il lui sourit, elle connaissait le film sur le bout des doigts. Elle s'approcha du bar et attendit qu'on la serve.

- _Un verre de lait ?_ Demanda-House.

Elle rit et attrapa son verre pour boire une gorgée. Il l'observa de bas en haut avant qu'elle ne lui fasse les gros yeux.

- _Vous avez trouvé le costume idéal_ , commença-t-il. _Non seulement vous faîtes une Catwoman terriblement sexy mais ce personnage cerne aussi parfaitement votre personnalité_.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- _Une femme indépendante, intelligente, diablement sexy et surtout… bisexuelle._

 _-N'est-ce pas là la magie de ce genre de soirée_ ?

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents et il réajusta son chapeau.

- _Dommage que vous n'ayez pas le fouet !_

 _-Il est dans ma chambre_ , dit Foreman en arrivant derrière eux.

Il posa une main possessive sur la hanche de sa belle et but dans son verre.

- _Batman et Catwoman_ … siffla House.

- _Attention à ce que vous dîtes_ , signala le neurologue en montrant les muscles que le costume lui faisait, _je pourrais bien vous mettre en pièce_.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de son patron.

- _Avec quoi vous avez gonflé vos muscles ?_ Se moqua-t-il.

- _Wilson m'a prêté sa pompe_.

Le couple rit bruyamment alors que le diagnosticien leur lançait un regard interrogateur. Thirteen le remarqua :

- _Vous n'avez pas vu Wilson ?_

 _-Pas encore_.

Elle rit une nouvelle fois.

- _Vous n'allez pas être déçu !_

Le couple repartit à travers la foule après avoir signalé d'un signe de la tête, la présence de l'oncologue, à leur droite. House suivit leur regard et tomba sur une énorme boule beige. Il leva les yeux au ciel, son ami était… ridicule. Il s'approcha de lui et coupa court à la conversation qu'entretenait Wilson avec d'autres employés en le poussant contre le mur. La boule pleine d'air dans laquelle était plus ou moins dissimulé l'oncologue rebondit contre le mur et House le stabilisa face à lui.

- _Et mais ça va pas ?_ Cria-t-il en croisant le regard azur de son ami. _House ? Où est ta canne ?_

 _-'Collait pas au personnage_. _Un œuf ?_ demanda le diagnosticien, sceptique.

Wilson haussa un sourcil et désigna la ceinture noire qui traversait son faux ventre.

- _C'est un sumo !_

House pencha la tête et reconnu en effet les traits d'un lutteur japonais. De plus sa perruque noire et ses tongs en bois rendaient l'ensemble presque convenable.

- _Pourquoi un sumo ?_

 _-J'aime bien !_

House frotta sa main contre son front.

- _Allons boire un verre._

Il claudiqua jusqu'à un tabouret et jeta un regard mauvais à son ami quand son costume gonflable failli le faire tomber.

- _Qu'est-ce que boit un sumo ?_ demanda House.

- _Pareil qu'un pirate._

Il fit signe au barman d'apporter deux verres de rhum. Wilson fronça les sourcils.

- _Pas de bourbon ce soir ?_

 _-Jack préfère le rhum !_

Ils trinquèrent et regardèrent la foule, pour une fois, très coloré. Les hommes portants généralement des costumes cravates sombres ou encore leurs grandes blouses blanches avaient optés pour des déguisements plus colorés. Et c'était exactement le but recherché par Cuddy. Mettre de la couleur dans son hôpital, pour ses patients, ses employés mais aussi pour elle. Colorer sa vie monotone.

- _Où est Cuddy ?_ demanda soudainement le diagnosticien.

- _Elle ne devrait plus tarder_ , répondit-il en regardant l'heure affichée au-dessus du bar. _Elle a eu une urgence._

House observa son ami de haut en bas.

 _-Tu ne t'assoies pas ?_

Le tabouret devant lui était libre. Wilson sourit en secouant la tête.

- _Si je m'assoie, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir redescendre_ , ricana-t-il en tapotant son ventre gonflé d'air.

Ils continuèrent d'analyser les costumes. House était plutôt fier, ses employés avaient bien choisi les leurs. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé Kutner et Taub mais il avait assez confiance en Kutner pour cela.

Les portes de la clinique s'ouvrirent et il reconnut de suite le visage de sa patronne. Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se rehausser en un sourire quand il remarqua son déguisement. Une longue robe légèrement évasée. Son corset bleu marquait sa taille de guêpe et la faisait paraître encore plus fine qu'elle ne l'était. Ses épaules étaient dénudées et les froufrous des manches se trouvaient sur le haut de ses bras, dégageant son cou. Le bas de la robe était jaune et arrondit. Elle portait sans aucun doute un cerceau qui permettait à la robe de lui donner cet air de princesse. Ses cheveux ébène retombaient dans son dos et quelques mèches encadraient tout de même son visage, malgré le serre-tête rouge où était accroché un petit nœud.

- _La voilà, ta princesse_ , souffla Wilson.

House lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Cuddy. Quand Blanche-Neige tourna la tête vers eux, le diagnosticien apprécia ses lèvres rouge sang et son regard gris. Elle commença à s'approcher d'eux mais un homme, déguisé en pompier, l'interpella.

- _Va la voir._

 _-Ferme là, Wilson_ , grogna-t-il en descendant du tabouret.

Cuddy discutait et riait gaiement avec l'homme qui avait discrètement posé une main sur son avant-bras.

- _Invite-la à danser._

 _-Les pirates ne font pas ça. Encore moins les pirates boiteux_ !

Il soupira en frottant sa jambe.

- _Ta douleur est bizarrement revenue quand tu l'as vu flirter avec un autre homme_ ! Rajouta l'oncologue malgré le regard menaçant de son ami. _Tente ta chance. Elle n'est pas plus maligne que toi. Elle n'attend que ça, elle aussi._

House la regarda attentivement. Elle lui lança un regard en coin et il se retourna vers son ami le sumo.

- _T'es chiant Wilson._

 _-Tu ferais mieux de me dire merci_.

House pencha la tête et fixa son regard dans le sien. Wilson fronça les sourcils, méfiant, quand il le vit se rapprocher de lui. Le diagnosticien enroula ses bras autour de l'oncologue dans une étreinte trop douce, trop humaine. Soudain House glissa son pied derrière sa cheville et le fit doucement atteindre le sol. Wilson était allongé par terre et House sautilla sur son pied gauche pour ne pas tomber à ses côtés. Un éclat de rire s'échappa et le diagnosticien le regarda, innocemment.

- _House !_

Wilson essayait tant bien que mal de se relever, mais son gros déguisement l'empêchait de se redresser. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui mais House leur cria de ne pas l'aider, qu'il avait trop bu, et qu'il fallait mieux qu'il reste allonger quelques minutes.

- _Merci_ , lui souffla-t-il avant de se diriger vers sa patronne.

Le sumo était dans l'incapacité de bouger. Seules ses jambes brassaient de l'air tandis qu'il voulait s'appuyer sur ses mains. Cela lui apprendra à s'occuper de ces histoires de cœur ! Toujours couché au sol, il eut tout le temps de réfléchir aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à choisir cette énorme boule beige ridicule.

House sortit son pistolet de son étui et le braqua sous la gorge de Blanche Neige. Elle et le pompier se figèrent un instant avant que le diagnosticien ne lui murmure à l'oreille.

- _Vous m'accordez cette danse ?_

Elle se détendit en reconnaissant sa voix et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire éclatant.

- _Comment puis-je refuser avec une arme braquée sur moi ?_

Elle s'excusa auprès du jeune donateur et suivit House plus loin sur la piste. Elle analysa son déguisement et le trouva malgré elle très séduisant. Pourtant ce costume n'avait rien de charmant, ses vêtements étaient faussement sales et légèrement déchirés.

- _Où est votre Black Pearl, Capitaine ?_ lui lança-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

- _Malheureusement il ne rentrait pas sur le parking de votre château, jolie princesse_.

Il déposa ses mains sur sa taille et plongea son regard dans le sien quand elle lui sourit.

 **-** _Ça à l'air de vous plaire…_

 _-Votre déguisement ?_

 _-Les soirées déguisées_ , précisa-t-elle.

Il plissa les yeux. Ce genre de soirée lui permettait d'en apprendre davantage sur ceux qu'il côtoyait tous les pouvait voir qui préférait la science-fiction aux comédies romantiques et inversement. Il découvrait ainsi une partie cachée de chaque individu.

- _C'est une bonne manière de voir à quoi chacun aimerait ressembler. Un super-héros, une princesse,_ tiqua-t-il en glissant son regard le long de sa robe. _Un sumo._

Elle fronça les sourcils et suivit son regard avant de laisser s'échapper un rire.

- _Je ne savais pas que Wilson voulait se lancer dans la_ _lutte_ , se moqua-t-elle.

Ce dernier avait heureusement été remis sur pieds par quelques bonnes âmes des alentours.

- _Je ne savais pas que vous rêviez du prince charmant, Blanche Neige._

Cuddy pinça les lèvres à sa remarque.

- _Vous auriez préféré la Méchante Reine ?_

 _-Non mais ça collerait mieux à votre rôle dans l'hôpital_.

Elle lui lança un regard noir malgré les petites étincelles qui brillait dans ses yeux. Soudainement un brouhaha provenant de l'entrée attira l'attention de tout le hall. House et Cuddy se retournèrent immédiatement en se décollant. Les sabres lasers avaient renversés un plateau de flûtes de champagne lorsque les acrobaties du film avaient été misérablement reproduites. Dark Vador retira son masque et House ne dissimula pas son rire lorsqu'il y découvrit Kutner. A ses côtés, le petit homme vert se retourna pour l'aider à ramasser les morceaux et un nouvel éclat de rire submergea le diagnosticien en reconnaissant Taub en Maître Yoda. Les deux hommes se figèrent en remarquant le regard assassin que leur lançait la Doyenne. Ils s'excusèrent d'une grimace et Cuddy soupira.

- _Qu'est-ce que je disais_ , reprit House. _La Méchante Reine._

- _Il faut bien que quelqu'un règne sur ce royaume._

Ils échangèrent un regard mi-rieur, mi-accusateur et elle reprit sa place contre son torse. Ils suivirent à nouveau le tempo lent de la musique mais elle décela une fine grimace sur le visage du diagnosticien. Elle tenta d'en faire abstraction mais le médecin qui était en elle se révéla trop présent.

- _Comment va votre jambe ?_ demanda-t-elle en se mordillant le bas de la lèvre.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas sa canne et elle avait peur que sa jambe gauche finisse elle aussi par se fatiguer.

- _Jack est un pirate sans jambe de bois_ , éluda-t-il.

- _Mais lui ne boite pas._

 _-Vous préfèreriez sans doute danser avec lui ?_

Elle secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

- _Johnny Depp n'a pas vos yeux_.

Elle évita quelques instant son regard insistant mais finit par lui accorder un léger sourire coupable. La musique lente changea de rythme et ils quittèrent la piste. Elle réajusta une mèche de ses cheveux et suivit son employé. Ils rejoignirent Wilson qui lança un regard noir au diagnosticien quand il l'aperçut. Il croisa le regard brillant de sa patronne.

- _La soirée est une vraie réussite_ , la félicita-t-il. _Les enfants sont ravis_.

Ils jetèrent un regard aux jeunes patients qui avaient, l'espace de quelques heures, oublié la maladie qui les rongeait. Ils avaient pu retrouver leur innocence et leur joie de vivre d'enfants en plein santé, s'amusants de leurs costumes plus beaux les uns que les autres. Cuddy sourit.

- _Merci Wilson. Je pense que l'hôpital va renouveler l'idée_.

House commanda un nouveau verre au barman.

- _Espérons que les donateurs soient du genre prince charmant_ , se moqua House.

Elle se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

- _J'ai comme l'impression que mon costume ne vous plait pas._

 _-Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il doit plaire. Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez convaincre de vous faire un chèque._

 _-Vous êtes ravissante_ , _Cuddy_ , coupa Wilson. _Ne l'écoutez pas_.

House lui jeta un regard de travers et l'oncologue lui fit les gros yeux.

- _Docteur Cuddy_ , appela un serveur. _Monsieur Robertson est arrivé._

La Doyenne le remercia et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le diagnosticien.

 _-Vous m'excuserez Messieurs, j'ai des chéquiers à faire flamber_ , ironisa-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

House lui rendit son regard de défit et la regarda s'éloigner.

- _L'année prochaine, optez pour un robe courte. Les donateurs ne résisteront pas_ , lui cria-t-il à travers la salle.

Elle ne se retourna pas mais quand il la vit secouer la tête, il savait qu'elle souriait à plein dents.

- _Et toi ?_ demanda Wilson.

- _Moi quoi ?_

House ne quittait pas sa patronne des yeux.

- _Tu lui résisterais ?_

L'oncologue eut alors toute son attention, le regard plongé dans le sien. House vida son verre avant de marmonner dans sa barbe.

- _Aucune chance._

* * *

 _The End._

 _J'adorerais savoir dans quels déguisements vous auriez imaginé nos médecins ?!_

 _Dites-moi tout dans une review !_

 _PS : Vous pouvez aussi me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ?!_

 _18 ans, ça se fête, non ? (;_


End file.
